Unexpected
by Graffiti-Tricks
Summary: There are things we expect, then there are somethings that come as a surprise. Murdoc of all people never expected to be greeted by a child who so happily called him "dad", and never did he expect that he'd have to help her clear her name of a crime.
1. Prologue: Crossing Paths

**Unexpected**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz characters, which belong to their creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Prologue: Crossing Paths**

_It's common knowledge that coincidences happen every day; but it's a rare when those coincidences lead you toward a different path that you never saw coming. There's no way of accepting or declining anything that comes naturally in life, you only have to live through it and smile and say you actually did it. _

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was a halfway house for the sick, the needy and the incredibly bored; the Belphagor Sanatorium served as an asylum for those who had nowhere else to go or were too sick to care for themselves. Out of all the places she wanted to be, she didn't want to be in this place. Not only was she one of the few teenagers that lived in the Sanatorium, but she was put in here under the classification of "incredibly bored" which she was during this particular rainy night.

The silver raindrops fell from the storm clouds as though they were shot out of a pistol and that's when they began their assault against the clear barrier of glass. It was a very repetitive rhythm that she had grown used to in her ten years of living in this dreary building. Her gaze pierced the glass window as though it didn't exist in that moment and she just watched as people quickly made their way past the Sanatorium in vehicles or on foot as swiftly as they could, as though the Sanatorium was infected and they were avoiding the contagious mind disease. Those people were ignorant, foolish to believe that by being near this place they would lose their minds.

A smirk crossed the teen's face at the very thought of every mind being corrupted just by passing the Sanatorium; it soon blossomed into a laugh. Her charcoal bangs covered her eyes and she instantly stopped laughing when the door began to open.

"It's time for bed now Alice," the woman in a black uniform said.

"Ma'am… I simply can't stand it. It's Alyss not Alice," the teen said as she watched the reflection of the worker wandering just a step closer toward her.

The reflection bowed, "O-of course, I am sorry."

"Did you say it's time to go to bed though?"

A nod was seen in the last remains of the reflection until the woman was behind her, "That's right. And you really need your sleep this time; I swear if you don't get any sleep then we'll give you the pills to sleep."

Alyss glanced at the woman who looked strong and delicate at the same time, while she herself looked fragile. Alyss' charcoal black hair was cut short to the point that it only grazed her shoulders, she wore a pair of yellow sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a small skeleton key hanging around her neck by a chain. The teen sighed as she realized what side of her she was at, the right… her supposed "good" side.

"Very well, thank you."

The woman backed away slightly when she caught the sight of her mismatched eyes through Alyss' bangs as she stood up to be escorted; one eye was an ocean blue while the other one, the one on her bad side was a dark blood color. Alyss noticed the look that the worker gave her and she covered the eye that was naturally that hideous red color.

"It's okay… you can escort me to my room now," Alyss whispered as a sad smile played on her pale face.

Eager to get rid of Alyss, the worker instantly began to lead the way to her room. Alyss walked almost silently behind the black clad worker in a stride that seemed almost clumsy, but despite that she had a plan to get out of this cursed place. They would have to walk past the entrance to get to Alyss' assigned room in the Belphagor Sanatorium, even the oak wood door that led to the outside world was inviting in the midst of the darkness.

She took out a knife in an almost guilty manner but when a flash of lighting illuminated the pale and delicate figure she gave a dark sinister smirk; she was going to get out of here if it was the last thing she'd do.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The stormy weather that was ensuing over Essex couldn't have possibly stopped the Satanist bass player of the world famous band, the Gorillaz from going out and getting drunk. They had just finished a song for a new album when he leaned his bass against the wall and stretched, "'m off mates."

"Where are you off to Muds?" Russel asked. It was the same question with the same reply.

"'m off to get drunk and get-"

"We don' need 'o know the rest," 2D interrupted. His black voids that replaced where his eyes used to be looked tired, as though they had worked hard. Most people would know that it was another headache. But Murdoc Niccals didn't show any emotion that resembled care toward the azure haired singer. He just grabbed a coat off the chair in the recording studio that resided in Kong Studios and simply walked through the maze he called home and then to the car park where his "love shack on wheels" waited for him. A smirk crossed his face as he began driving out into the somewhat depressing weather.

He sped up as soon as he reached the road that led to the nearest pub and as he sped up he didn't see a figure that was crossing the road. It was only at the last minute that he noticed, swore and came to an abrupt halt. He poked his head out of the window and began screaming.

"Wot's wrong wit ya? Ya could've gotten me killed!" he yelled as though he was the person on the road and that the figure was the driver. His eyes formed a glare as the figure was standing in one of the headlights. She was wearing yellow sweatpants and a black shirt, but it was the chain that held her skeleton key and her eyes that were noticed in the strong light.

"… You could've gotten me killed too y'know," the teen in the lights remarked. Her mismatched eyes danced in the light as though she was in the spotlight of a talent contest, "And don't yell… please?"

Murdoc didn't bother to notice the fear in the teen's voice and shook his head, "Whatever. Get off the road now."

Listening obediently to the command the teen crossed quickly and watched as he drove off without even saying good-bye. She frowned, "What an as-"

Sirens rang through the air and her eyes widened as she ran toward the general direction that the Winnebago came from and just kept running through the mud and puddles that were starting to form under her bare feet. Alyss could feel the fear replacing the blood in her body with enough adrenaline to keep her running for hours, luckily though she didn't have to run far. She looked at the high hill where a building was, she smiled in the darkness of the storm and began running up it just in case the police were behind her. Halfway up she could hear no more sirens and sighed with relief.

"I hope they got lost…" she took out the knife that was covered in blood. Alyss shivered when she saw the blood mix with the rain and she threw it as far as she could off the hill. "Good luck trying to connect me with anything."

A sigh escaped from her as she resumed her journey up the hill; it must've been at least an hour before she got up to where the building was just by walking. By now she was tired, exhausted that when she rang the bell to the place she felt like collapsing right there and then. She held onto the wall where the doorbell resided and just held herself up, waiting for an answer that there was life inside the massive looking building.

There was a television screen like thing on the corner of the door and on it a figure with blue hair appeared… with no eyes! Alyss' stared at the screen for a while, pretty freaked out by that discovery. The azure haired singer just blinked at what he was seeing and the door swiftly opened after that seemingly long moment of having an unofficial staring contest.

Alyss studied 2D as though determining whether or not he was a zombie that was brought back to life or whether or not the black voids was just made with makeup as though it was part of some Halloween costume; she quickly noticed that it was not a part of a costume, they were real. She paled slightly at that and she felt faint.

"Who're you?" 2D had asked in his Cockney accent.

She was trembling as she whispered, "I-I'm… Alyss… Niccals…"

2D almost tripped over his own two feet trying to catch the girl who had just muttered the name Niccals. He just looked at Alyss with confusion; did she really just say Niccals? He then thought about Murdoc's reaction to hearing about this; he shuddered at that. No way was he going to stick around and hear Murdoc's scream of fury at this discovery, but… he couldn't just leave her out here. The singer of Gorillaz just sighed as he put one of her arms over his shoulder and brought her inside from the rain.

Now what?

* * *

Here is the prologue. I was bored yesterday and I started wondering about a lot of "what ifs" and this was one of them. Have an opinion? Feel free to tell me them, I want to know what you're thinkin'. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter One: Introductions**

_It's not just coincidences that we have to laugh away and accept that makes things seem worth something, it's the secrets that we find out along the way. There are things that we keep within our soul because we're scared of the consequences of someone finding out… but nothing stays a secret forever, eventually someone's bound to find out._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The silence that followed her passing out and being carried into Kong Studios seemed to last an eternity. While the feeling of Alyss being carried was relaxing enough to keep her in her unconscious state, 2D was far from calm. On the inside he was panicking as he nearly dashed down the last few halls that led to his room when he thought heard Murdoc's Winnebago coming closer to Kong Studios from an open window. The singer paled as he sped up the pace to his room, then he slammed his door shut and just looked at this girl with slight fear.

The only thought that 2D had at that moment wasn't whether or not he misheard what the girl had said, but how he was going to keep her hidden from Murdoc. 2D nervously moved his hands so his fingers were strumming against each other, like he usually would do when he was scared. He caught himself doing that and carefully opened his closet door and placed Alyss in the darkness of the claustrophobic inducing closet. He studied the figure that was now resting against the wall in a sitting position, she seemed like a broken porcelain doll but she also looked peaceful, maybe he had gotten the wrong impression by the name after all. 2D noticed that she shivered slightly and he swiftly grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped her in it.

He heard a small whimper come from her as she whispered, "'m sorry…"

2D wasn't quite sure if she was talking to him or if she was in the middle of a bad dream, but either way he just patted her head and closed the door silently. A hand went through his azure hair as he shook his head and crawled into his bed, swallowing a few of his headache pills dry in the process. He wasn't going to bother with the girl until the morning; maybe he'd have some idea as to what to do.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was when the sunlight engulfed the small room that 2D called his own and that he woke up happily and started playing his keyboard when a very loud scream was heard. The singer nearly had a heart attack when he heard something trying to kick his closet door off the hinges until he remembered that someone was in there. He sighed as he got up from the floor and opened the door and covered Alyss' mouth.

"Shh, don' scream! No screamin'," 2D spoke swiftly and nervously.

Alyss just blinked at the singer with her mismatched eyes and her hair messed up to the point where she could pass as Murdoc Niccals himself. She pushed his hand away, "I get it… I'm gonna-"

"D what's going on?" a voice questioned worriedly and the door to his room opened with enough force to cause a mini earthquake. "I heard screaming and… … um…"

It must've been a strange sight to anyone; here was Russel Hobbs standing in the doorway to 2D's room staring at 2D who was trying to prevent anyone from finding out about the new arrival in the first place. It was a staring contest, everyone stared at each other and silence ensued. Alyss coughed into her hand in a fake manner to break up the eerie silence.

"I'm sorry. Um… I'm Alyss Niccals, erm… who are you?"

Russel blinked at that name and shook off the feeling that was starting to infect him, panic.

"Russel Hobbs… D, what did ya do this time?"

"I-I-I didn' do anyfing!"

He looked at Alyss who was watching 2D strum his fingers together and then saw her gaze going to Russel. Her eyes went from looking intrigued to being glazed over with an unknown emotion and a small smile played on her pale face. Russel noticed that in the sunlight that was in the room that her skin was normal, there was no olive green tint to it which he was expecting… especially since her last name was Niccals.

"He didn't do anything. I just kinda passed out; he was just helping me out… I'm also sorry about the scream. I don't like small spaces."

2D noticed how calmly she briefly explained the situation to Russel and noticed that he seemed to calm down easily when she spoke. He could hear a singing voice somewhere in Alyss' words and he smiled at that realization.

Alyss then held out a hand toward Russel and 2D, "Could… we start over? To be honest I don't want people to remember me because I passed out in front of them and screamed because of being in a closet."

The singer and the drummer both looked at each other and just shook her hand at the same time. This moment of seeing Alyss smile was disturbed by the sound of boots hitting the ground as though they belonged to someone who was angry. The duo looked at each other, the door then at the teenage girl who appeared to be very confused.

"Hide," Russel said as he pushed Alyss toward the closet.

"I-I don't like small spaces!" she almost cried out in panic. Russel then pushed her under 2D's bed, "It's small," she whimpered.

"It'll work, don't worry it won't be long and he'll be gone."

The reassuring tone in Russel's voice made Alyss' previous panic disappear and she just watched from her new hiding place. Her eyes watched as the boots came into view and heard the cruel voice speak for the first time.

"Wot the hell was the screamin' for!" Murdoc yelled angrily.

"Oh… ya heard that?" 2D nervously asked.

Murdoc growled, "Don' play dumb wit' me dullard! It was a girl too wasn' it?"

Russel instantly jumped into the accusation to calm Murdoc down, "Muds, knock it off."

"Where's the girl?"

2D and Russel glanced at each other and were scanning through their minds for an excuse to give Murdoc. It was obvious that he was in the midst of a hangover, his entire being smelt of whiskey and smoke, a suffocating smell that nearly made Alyss gag. She didn't like the sound of his voice either, he sounded like he wanted to hurt someone.

"You're going to tell me where she is or else I'll-"

Alyss watched as Russel sighed, "Alright… so 2D's got a guest here, is that a problem?"

She blinked, _"That could work…"_

Murdoc even seemed surprised by that, "A guest?" He seemed like he was looking around, "so… where is she 'hen?"

There was no answer because Russel and 2D never expected him to fall for that. They frowned when Murdoc glared at them with suspicion. The duo was practically begging for an answer in their mind, and Alyss knew that they were stumped.

Alyss moved slightly to look up at Murdoc, just to see what kind of person he was. She saw his black hair styled in a way that made her think of the Beatles and the mismatched eyes caught her off guard… since they were staring right back into her own mismatched ones. Russel and 2D's gaze followed Murdoc's and they knew they were caught.

"M-Murdoc we can explai-"

The singer was cut off when Murdoc shot a very hateful glare at him, and he took a few steps closer to the bed and kicked the wooden structure for 2D's bed and demanded, "Get out from there now."

Alyss recognized that voice immediately, she had run into him that night she arrived here! She crawled out from under the bed and almost instantly said, "You're that man who nearly ran me over with the Winnebago."

Murdoc seemed lost, as though trying to remember something then he sighed. He remembered.

"Wot 're you doin' here?"

"I came here hoping to get some rest but I passed out and he," Alyss motioned toward 2D, "just helped me."

The Satanist bass player just studied her and noticed her red eye, "Wot happened to ya to get that?"

Alyss sighed as she covered her left eye, the red eye and replied, "I was born with it. Okay?"

Murdoc then crossed his arms, "'n your name is?"

"Alyss Niccals and y-"

"Wot?"

"Um… Alyss Niccals. By the way it's pronounced the same as Alice… but it's spelled differently…Alice… Alyss… not much difference but-"

"Shut up," Murdoc interrupted. "Niccals… That's not a common name is it?"

There was something weird in his voice, something that made her want to go into the closet or back under the bed and die there. She resisted that urge and shook her head, "I-I'm the only one who has it as far as I've noticed."

Russel and 2D were frozen, not sure of how to react to that voice; the cruelty behind that voice was the one Murdoc often used on 2D before Murdoc would hit him. The drummer was scared for her safety and was about ready to warn Murdoc not to do anything out of line before Murdoc looked at Alyss with such a disgusted look that she shivered.

"Well girly, today's your lucky day. I am the bass player for the famous band Gorillaz, you're in their headquarters now… and my name is Murdoc Niccals."

Alyss' eyes widened and the world seemed to end right on the spot that she stood on. There was only a few things going on in her mind but one thought was evident just by the expression on her face.

"_What the hell?"_

* * *

Here's chapter one for Unexpected. I played with a lot of ideas with this particular chapter and I thought this was the better idea out of the numerous ones I had. Thank you for reading, could you please tell me what you think though? Everything counts and is very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter Two: Conditions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz characters or the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Conditions**

_To keep a secret is like a creed, and sometimes you don't go against that single belief. To let someone in on this well guarded secret means to put your trust in their hands; whether or not they destroy it in their hands proves how much they trust you._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

They were unmoving like statues, and the silence that shrouded them was one that was allowed to linger; somewhere in the series of words that came from Murdoc's mouth was the sense of doubt. Alyss was staring right into the mismatched eyes that were studying her, they were so much like her own, yet they were defensive, guarded even from a force that was unknown.

2D started strumming his fingers together as though this lack of noise was unfamiliar and that he couldn't stand it. Even Russel seemed uncomfortable by the silence that was ensuing much longer than necessary. The duo just glanced at each other before Murdoc's stare intensified and Alyss knew she was trapped.

"Well?"

Alyss couldn't take her eyes away from the ones that resembled her own, she felt like she was staring back at a reflection of a dream gone wrong. Her voice sounded distant, almost as if she was trying to recall a lost part of her past, "well what?"

"Got anything to say? 'f not 'hen ya can get out," Murdoc replied. The once intrigued tone he had used seemed to fade into its usual annoyed tone again.

The teen's eyes widened at that, "Get… out? You would just kick me out?"

Russel finally found his voice and joined, "Muds we can't just kick her out."

"Why the 'ell not? She ain't my kid."

Alyss watched as Russel and Murdoc started to argue; on the inside she was numbed by what was just said, the news that someone might be related to her. She took the time to think about her past… she suddenly felt angry… almost… as if something bad happened a long time ago and she couldn't quite get the memory to play in her mind. Her eyes widened and she looked at Murdoc and Russel.

"Um… guys…"

The duo kept arguing, not hearing Alyss' voice that had gone through a decrescendo and was now a whisper. She felt something numbing her mind and she knew exactly what that meant; she almost considered leaving the bickering duo to argue and seek help from a pharmacy or a hospital maybe. Alyss then remembered that she had escaped from a Sanatorium, there was no way she could just leave and risk being arrested for what she had done to make the escape successful.

"H-Hey!" Alyss said, raising her voice to the point where Russel and Murdoc weren't arguing. Once they stopped she asked, "What if I-I could p-pay you? I mean… t-to let me stay."

The numbness was now slowly being replaced by pain but her face never changed from looking annoyed at the bickering going on between Russel and Murdoc. Alyss watched as Murdoc seemed interested.

"What would ya pay us wit? 'f you're in pajamas I don' think ya got money on ya."

Alyss paled at that realization, but at this point in time her mind was scrambling for a way to keep her newfound freedom, not to lose it because some guy said no to her staying out of sight for… who knows how long.

"I-I-I c-could do jobs around h-here, like l-laundry and d-dishes or whatever n-needed to be done. P-Please let me s-stay."

2D snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Alyss. She sounded desperate as though she was about to cry if Murdoc didn't agree, and her eyes started to tear up slightly. It wasn't really noticed, not unless you were where 2D was; her red eye was the only one in clear view for 2D but he saw what the other two members couldn't, she was in pain.

Murdoc watched Alyss for some kind of change in her face that mimicked her voice, but none were given for him. He saw annoyance when he really should've saw desperation; he heard sorrow when he could only see a normal expression. It was like a puzzle of emotions and expressions; they didn't fit together. Murdoc sighed.

"Fine, ya can stay… under one condition."

Alyss could hear the blood pulsing through her head as though her blood had turned into waterfalls and that she was standing right under one. She struggled to listen and maybe Murdoc could tell that she wasn't exactly paying attention.

"And that would be?"

"We're gettin' a paternity test."

Russel blinked. The drummer kind of saw that coming, it wasn't common to have Niccals as a last name and to have the same last name as the bass player for Gorillaz and to just appear out of nowhere; he could see why Murdoc wanted one.

Alyss watched as everything was starting to blur from the tears that were starting to form from the pain that was engulfing her head. She didn't show her pain as she questioned, "… Is that all?"

Murdoc nodded.

"Then I have two conditions," Alyss began.

"No. I had only one," Murdoc held up one finger to give an emphasis, "condition. Ya can only 'ave one."

2D then interrupted, "Need anyfing Alyss?"

Alyss glanced at 2D who seemed the most concerned out of the trio. Murdoc and Russel saw 2D's expression and glanced at Alyss and blinked.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yea… I'm fine…"

2D walked over and put a finger a little under one of her eyes. When he withdrew his hand away from her it was revealed that tears were rolling down her face. Alyss felt her face warm up after that and she quickly wiped her eyes, "I-I said I-I w-was f-"

"What are your conditions?"

Alyss glanced at Murdoc to see that he was still annoyed and that he looked rather angry that she got a headache. Her gaze slowly fell to the floor and she whispered her conditions.

"'m sorry luv, I didn' catch that," Murdoc remarked smartly, pretending that he didn't hear.

"I-I w-want t-to s-s-share a room w-with someone… a-a-and I need medication," Alyss repeated, glaring at Murdoc.

Murdoc leaned against the wall casually.

"So what's the medication for?"

Alyss frowned, "I-I-Insomnia… h-headaches…"

The Satanist rolled his eyes, "Great… another dullard. Oi faceache! Give 'er some of your pills."

2D looked at Murdoc then at Alyss, "B-But-"

Murdoc's hands began to form fists and 2D instantly ran to his dresser and started to search for the pills he too had to take for his headaches. The teen watched 2D and Murdoc and took in the fact that the duo barely got along when it came to inconveniences like headaches. She sat down on the bed and rubbed her temple, not once complaining about how much this was killing her.

Russel was hovering over her as though she was a little kid who had just gotten injured; it… was slightly comforting. Yet it freaked her out, that someone was that worried about her.

Two oval shaped pills were shoved in front of her face; Alyss shakily took the pills and then glanced at the trio. She quickly swallowed them and felt the pain almost go away completely, she closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Alyss?"

"I'm okay… thank ya."

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, "Ya gonna pass out?"

She shook her head, "No… it's just… this is a lot to take in…"

"Ya get used to it. Ya can sleep in dullard's room, got it? He'll give ya a tour."

2D stared at Murdoc, "Hey Murdoc, why do I 'ave to give 'er a tour? She's your ki-"

There was an echo of a slap that connected with the azure haired singer and a small whimper came from him.

"Muds," Russel started in a dangerous voice, "Don't hit him."

Murdoc rolled his eyes, "Whatever. 'ave fun watchin' luv here," he said mockingly as he walked out of the room… slamming the door shut as though to cause more pain. This plan succeeded and Alyss felt a dull pain growing behind her eyes and she felt drowsy.

"Are… you okay 2D?" she asked, looking up only to appear blinded by the light.

Russel helped the singer up to his feet and 2D nodded.

"'m fine. Ya look like you're gonna pass out fough."

Alyss looked guilty and she just hung her head, "… Don't make me take that paternity test."

The duo blinked, "Wot? Why not Alyss?"

"… I never knew who my parents were in the full seventeen years I've been alive… so… why bother finding out that I'm related to… someone like… him?"

2D tilted his head and watched as her eyes started to close, but they were struggling against what the pills were inducing. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and patted her head. Once his hand gently connected with her head, she was already in a distant place in her mind, lost in the world of dreams, sleeping in the stream of sunlight.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Russel silently closed the door and turned toward the singer who was against the wall of the hallway. He sighed at the very idea that there was another person in Kong Studios, they had just managed to get rid of people who had decided that this would be their new home and now they were providing a home for a person who could've been a homeless person for all they knew.

"Do you trust her D?"

2D seemed lost in his own thoughts and shrugged, "I don' know fough she seems like she's tellin' 'he truth."

Russel nodded at that and looked at 2D, "You have to watch her. If something happens or she says anything tell me or Muds okay?"

"Why?"

"If she's Muds' kid then we're screwed… and the fact that she takes medication… we're not sure what she's capable of doing, where she came from or anything."

"So wot does that mean?" 2D asked curiously. He almost seemed like a five year old child who was just assigned to spy on an older sibling.

The drummer gazed at 2D and answered shortly, "Be her friend and just find things out."

2D watched as Russel mentioned something about food as he walked away from the singer. He averted his glance from the huge figure to his bedroom door and he strummed his fingers together nervously. He didn't want to deceive her like Russel was implying… 2D then realized that the idea seemed like something that Murdoc would tell 2D to do. He shivered. Sometimes he wondered if all the arguing that Russel and Murdoc do from time to time meant that their personalities were rubbing off on each other.

But he was curious too… he wanted to know more about her, especially when she told him and Russel that she didn't want to know if Murdoc was her father or not.

"_But why wouldn't she wanna know?"_ was all 2D thought as he waited patiently for Alyss to regain consciousness in the hallways just outside his room.

* * *

Here's chapter two! Alright this chapter was a bit of a struggle to write, mainly because I don't think all the characters got their fair share of dialogue. Though I'll make up for it next chapter. So what did you guys think? Feel free to express your opinions! I'm open to anything you want to comment on. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Three: Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wrong**

_Sometimes it's not the realization of the wounds or the hint of betrayal in their eyes that makes us keep secrets. It's the very thought that somewhere down the line the moment existed and we as humans can never change what has already occurred. We keep that a secret because we don't want to remember the bad things, yet sometimes it was that very thing that made us happy at one time._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

There are things that Murdoc would do to keep himself entertained when it was too early to go to the local pub, but there were the very few things that the Satanist wouldn't attempt to do even when he was starting to drown in his boredom. But just by sitting in his Winnebago, Murdoc could feel the urge to commit one of these "don't try this at home" moments washing over him as though some mysterious current had swept over him.

It was because of that Alyss girl that he was lounging around in his Winnebago and was plotting different ways to make the other band members' life miserable along with hers. She just _had_ to show up and cause a panic throughout the Gorillaz because there was a chance that she really was his daughter. But that didn't mean there wasn't a chance that she was lying about her last name that she had planned this all to happen so she could escape from something. The Satanist bass player simply kicked a random beer can that was lying on the floor out of annoyance; why did this have to happen to _him_ of all people? Sure, Murdoc was a womanizer that much was true, but a father? He didn't want to think about the results of the paternity test when he decided to get the DNA sample and ship them off to some hospital. It was in this moment that Murdoc smirked as he just thought of a solution so simple that it could get rid of the possibility that Alyss turned out to be related to him; just kick her out of Kong Studios.

Murdoc leaned back on the couch that smelled of whiskey and cigarettes; why hadn't he thought of it earlier? He would just use the girl to get the more pressing chores that absolutely had to be done such as repair the roof so it didn't leak, and clean around the numerous rooms that other people had occupied in the time that Gorillaz had separated shortly after the whole movie scam. Then as fast as she would come into their lives, she would be forced out of it. Such a simple plan…

There was a knock on his Winnebago door and he glared at the door as though willing the paper sign that said "Sod off" to actually make whoever was there to leave. Of course this technique never worked as well as Murdoc wished it would; the knocking ensued and the Satanist found himself growling under his breath. He picked up a beer can from the previous night and flung the object at the door, "Read the bloody sign!"

"Murdoc-san, it's important," a familiar voice replied calmly.

Murdoc sighed, annoyed that he was disturbed while coming up with his clever plan and opened the rusting metal door and looked at Noodle.

"Wot do ya want luv?"

"2D-san wanted me to find you and tell you something… um… but you have to promise you won't be mad."

The bass player found himself internally groaning, this usually meant he would have to beat the dullard later while Noodle wasn't around. He leaned against the frame of the doorway and just stared at the Japanese girl that stood before him looking serious.

"Fine, wot is it?"

"This girl, um… Alyss I believe is her name is missing."

Murdoc just blinked and didn't say anything for a long moment of silence before he growled, "Wait 'til I find that girl, she'll regret snooping 'round."

He started to walk out of his Winnebago until Noodle grabbed his arm gently, "Wot now?"

"Are you going to put on some pants first?"

The bass player looked at himself wearing nothing but a thong and muttered something unintelligent under his breath as he darted back in, grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find along with his cape and darted toward 2D's room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The moment the black voids called eyes witnessed the door opening and Alyss walking out of the room casually as though it was her own, 2D knew he was in deep trouble. The singer had run across Noodle while attempting to stop Alyss from wandering the labyrinth that led to the forty or more rooms located within Kong Studios and asked her to find Murdoc; if he couldn't stop her himself then Murdoc sure as hell could. Alyss made him nervous as she would run her pale fingers along the details of the pictures that hung among the numerous walls. He would jump at the slightest negative reaction she gave to a few pictures and he had to remind himself that this wasn't exactly Murdoc he was dealing with… there was some hope he wouldn't face her wrath, but just in case he stayed silent.

Alyss stopped at one picture. Her pale hand stopped on the inverted cross and her eyes seemed to turn a darker shade than normal and she glanced at 2D before returning her gaze to the picture of Murdoc.

"Does Murdoc wear inverted crosses often?"

2D shrugged, he hadn't noticed the inverted cross as much as he's noticed the purple cape that Murdoc had started to wear more often. The singer just sighed, "Dunno."

The teen just stared at the picture before she turned her full attention to the anxious singer, "You didn't want to give me the tour did you?"

"W-Well… no; Murdoc always forces me 'o do fings I don' want 'o," 2D replied honestly. He sensed he could tell her the truth rather than lie to avoid being harmed like he does with the Satanist bass slayer. Though he was telling the truth he saw a little emotion rise in those mismatch eyes… was it… hurt? 2D then started to babble, "I-I-I didn' mean it like-"

Alyss held up a hand to stop 2D from panicking and soon the singer's apologies fell into the silent abyss that seemed to surround the teen. She smiled despite the hurt feeling and sighed, "I wasn't hurt by what you said, it's just that… I haven't taken a shower in a while and I just thought about how horrid I must appear."

The young azure haired man didn't even notice that she was still in her pajamas that was still slightly wet from the previous night, that her hair was a tangled mess that looked like Murdoc's hair style no matter which way you looked at it, and her hands kept compulsively rubbing against each other as though trying to get rid of an invisible filth that only she could sense. Then again he had to expect it; women did love to be clean and Alyss wasn't much different.

"Oh. Did 'ou want 'o take a shower?"

Alyss eagerly nodded and asked, "Do you have any clothes I could wear… at least until I can get my own?"

2D smiled, "Sure, I'll be back wit 'em," he stated as he began the walk to his room. As soon as the door opened to the brightly lit room, the singer wished he hadn't returned to his room; furious mismatched eyes glared at him and a voice of fury rang through the halls followed by a scream of pain.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Alyss had heard the scream echo down the halls and her eyes widened when she heard Murdoc's voice yelling for her. She felt fear run through her body and she swiftly started running away from the source of the voice.

"OI ALICE GET OVER 'ERE NOW!"

The teen felt herself pushing herself to get away from the simple tone of anger, she was scared because she had heard that voice many times and while she grew numb and unafraid of all the other things that gave her bad memories, anger was one of the things that she was fearful around. Her luck of staying away from a very ticked off Murdoc ran out when she tripped over her own two feet; a crack could faintly be heard as Alyss' head slammed against the floor, but the hideous sound went unnoticed as footsteps concealed the trip.

"Wot do ya think you're doin'?"

Alyss stared at the Cuban boots that Murdoc was wearing and sighed, "I was just looking at the pictures on the wall, is that a crime dad?"

Murdoc was already ticked off thinking that Alyss was snooping around to know more about her supposed "father" and now he was past the boiling point when that three lettered word escaped from her mouth. The Satanist crouched down and he lifted Alyss up to her knees by her neck and gave her a glare so sinister that she felt her entire being frozen to the spot she was carelessly placed in.

"'m not your dad, get it through you're 'ead luv."

"You're wrong."

Murdoc's eyes narrowed as he saw her rub her neck gently, "You're wrong, you are my dad and even if you don't admit it I know I am your dau-"

2D had ran toward the duo hoping the bass player hadn't attempted to throw the teen out, but stopped when he saw the green tinted hand connect with the fragile pale face. He hid against the corner and silently listened.

"Don't ever say that again. Do ya understand me?"

"Let the paternity test prove it then if you're so positive that I am not your kid," Alyss stated boldly. She hadn't even lifted a hand to her nose that had started to bleed; red blood slid down the pale skin as though it was a river, the flow was steady and calm as though Alyss had never been afraid in the first place. Red drops hit the ground and she stood up, now towering over Murdoc and she did something even she wouldn't have done in her "normal" state of mind; she kicked him right between the legs.

2D had heard the painful yell and the thump as something hit the ground; when he peeked around the corner of the hallway he saw Murdoc clutching his groin and he was cussing like a sailor. Alyss finally rubbed her bloody nose and her eyes were hidden in her charcoal bangs.

"Is that… any way to treat your host?"

"You just said you weren't my dad, so what do I have to be afraid of?" Alyss asked as she placed a small plastic container on the ground next to him which contained her DNA, "I'm against finding out whether or not you are related to me, you're not the only one who wished we hadn't crossed paths. But if this test means that much to you, go ahead and get it over with."

"'f ya think ya can just kick me 'n think everythin' is fine in the world, you're dead wrong luv. Get out. Ya have all day to get your stuff 'n leave," Murdoc demonically stated.

2D emerged from his hiding place after hearing that statement and as he did he saw that the teen's hands were trembling as though she was terrified, even Murdoc noticed.

"Al-"

Alyss kept one of her hands over her mouth in a fist and her eyes started to water slightly. She hadn't noticed the pain of that hit until now and she felt like she was about to have a breakdown for what Murdoc had just said and what she had done to let it get that far. Seeing the opportunity of the moment, she snatched the jeans and shirt that the singer had with him to give to Alyss and watched as she ran toward the bathroom as though she knew where it was all along.

2D's black voids glanced at Murdoc nervously only to see that he seemed thoughtful.

"Murdoc, 're 'ou okay?" he questioned.

Murdoc slowly and carefully stood up, pain lingering where her foot had connected with him, and just stared at the bathroom door. He smirked; he had seen Alyss snap over being told she was wrong and being hit. He had an advantage over her in her frail state of mind, and with his earlier plan to get rid of her…

"Faceache, find out 'f she's okay 'n give her the damn tour," Murdoc commanded as he adjusted his purple cape and walked past 2D as though nothing had happened.

Through his azure bangs, 2D could see that underneath the purple cape that Murdoc wore so much was the inverted cross, shining from the lights that always illuminated the halls of Kong Studios as the Satanist walked off to make sure this plan was a success, that Alyss was going to be knocked out of the Gorillaz life as fast as she entered.

* * *

And there's another chapter of Unexpected completed. As usual I want to hear from you lovely readers, after all if it wasn't for all the reviews you've been leaving I wouldn't know if I was writing this right or wrong. So comment, leave remarks about what you think of this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read this.


	5. Chapter Four: LCTH Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Last Connection to Her Part One**

It had been a bit over an hour since the water to the shower had stopped running and yet the door had not opened to the azure haired singer. The room had been locked from the inside so even if his concern really took on a physical form, 2D wouldn't be able to access the room by himself, not without some way to get through the locks that kept Alyss in the room. His glance fell to the floor where his shadow lingered around his worn down sneakers; he was starting to believe that maybe Murdoc's words had wounded Alyss in some invisible way. 2D dug down deep inside of him and gained the concern needed to knock on the door.

"'re you awright Alyss?" 2D asked.

There was silence for a while until he heard words lingering around the bottom of the door. The singer pressed his ear against the door and listened as the words became light in the air, spoken words were slowly turning into an airy tune, almost the kind used for a lullaby. But what he was hearing in that moment wasn't a peaceful lullaby a parent would sing to them; 2D started to walk away, hoping to find Noodle or Russel so they could talk to Alyss. Something was definitely wrong.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was expected that there would be at least one person in the kitchen on that particular day, yet the Japanese guitarist had wandered into the empty room. There was no sign of Russel who would've been eating a bowl of cereal or would've been preparing a meal for the others, there was no 2D who would've been picking at his food or just staring at the mouthwatering goodness. There wasn't even a trace of Murdoc who would've either been suffering from a hangover from the night before or would be hitting 2D, calling him something like "dullard" or "faceache". Noodle scanned the now very large room with her forest green eyes and felt herself internally worry about where the usual trio were.

Noodle nearly jumped half a mile into the air when a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind. She swiftly turned around and saw the milk white eyes of Russel.

"Hallo Russel-san, how are you?" Noodle asked, happy that someone was in the empty kitchen now.

"I'm just confused but I guess I'm doing okay."

The Japanese guitarist tilted her head, her bangs covering her eyes like always, "Confused? What are you confused about?"

Russel walked toward the cabinets that hung above the sink and grabbed a cup which had Gorillaz painted on it as he started to explain, "Murdoc might have a daughter 'n I'm just confused how he could have a teenage daughter."

Noodle watched as Russel took out the carton of milk from the refrigerator and poured the white liquid into the cup then proceeded to put the milk back. She noticed that he looked troubled by Alyss' presence, and Russel rarely got that feeling since the incident with the exorcism of Del. She just shrugged.

"Could we just ask him?"

"No… I don't think we could. He didn't seem like he knew how he could have a daughter himself."

The Japanese teen just seemed thoughtful until she questioned, "If we can't question Murdoc-san, then is it okay if we question Alyss-chan?"

Russel moved the cup away from his mouth as he heard Noodle say that; he had thought about doing that, just walk up to Alyss and ask her to tell everything she knew. Yet when he first saw her, the very presence of Alyss sent him back to that moment in time when he saw Del being taken from him. There was a sense of loss that only he seemed to be aware about. He knew what that feeling was like…

Suddenly he placed the cup down on the table and walked toward the doorway that led to the hallways.

"Russel-san?"

"You are very clever Noods, and you're right. There shouldn't be any reason why I can't just talk to her," Russel stated as he glanced at Noodle.

There was a smile on her face and she nodded, "Hai, that's a good decision."

Russel smiled a bit; he liked being told that he did something right, rather than being told how insane and crazy he was. His giant hand gently touched the door and it flung out toward the hallway; of all the doors that were installed throughout the years that Kong Studios has been around, that door was the only one that opened toward the hallway. There was a painful yelp as the door hit something that clearly wasn't the wall.

"Um…"

He moved the door slightly and slid out into the hallway to see 2D holding his face.

"D, are you okay?"

2D nodded before he moved his hand away from the red mark of where the door hit him, "'m awright. Hey, uh, Alyss is um in 'he bathroom 'n won' come out," the singer said with concern in his voice. Russel raised an eyebrow to that reaction, usually 2D didn't act concerned over something that small.

"D, she's probably doin' something… y'know… girl things."

"No girl stuff takes 'n hour to get done."

This caught his attention, "An hour?"

The azure haired singer nodded and added more to the previous statement, "'n she's singin'."

Russel just blinked and took 2D by the arm and started walking to the bathroom, "What exactly has she been singing?"

"Dunno… I can' understand a single w-word… l-like I can… but… it sounds off."

The duo seemed to slow their pace when the eerie lullaby reached their ears and Russel felt something very disturbing in the air, while 2D was trying to listen to the lyrics. The singer could hear drops of water, probably from the sink, play out a strange beat as though it was a substitute drum; though it was mostly the way the lyrics blended in with the drops of water that seemed to make him concentrate… something that doesn't happen too often with 2D.

"_Tonight was the last time, the end to the nightmare that consumed everything; but it's just a disease of the mind, looking back as though nothing had a meaning."_

2D and Russel had reached the bathroom door and the tone the song had before, the azure haired man realized, had changed. It was no longer eerie but rather it was numb, as though the song was suppose to give a reassurance to the teen in the bathroom. The duo glanced at each other and leaned against the wall to listen to the song that was playing.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Alyss sat against the locked door, cradling her head and she watched as the tears fell from her face to the linoleum floor. She was panicking because of what Murdoc had just said, that she would be kicked out for letting her anger get the best of her; she had never been scared in the seventeen years she's been alive so this was very vexing for her. What she was singing was a song she was constructing with the worse parts of her memories, the nightmares and trauma that had gotten her into the Sanatorium in the first place… of course no one really knew that but her. Alyss wasn't really nervous about people hearing her little song, because they wouldn't know where the inspiration came from.

She never sang either not since she was a small child, so for her to try and sing a song that she believed was truly horrid was a strange concept. Yet the song was calm and almost emotionless as she added on little by little to the song.

"_Vanish without a trace, leaving me to face my own demise; Caught with a knife tainted, maybe it's best to forget the horrors, remember the good things… basket case, head messed up from all these lies; basket case, searching for the words that'll come out right; basket case, because to see is to believe and what you see is nothing…_

_Tonight was the last time you once said, that I would see such horrible things; Play happy and wait for the rain… drops of daylight fall onto the world that seems so wrong, leading me to a place that's alright and where no one… vanishes without a trace, leaving me to face my own corruption; fleeing from the hatred and fear, it's time to forget the horrors, remember the good things… basket case, head messed up from all these lies; basket case, searching for the words that'll come out right; basket case, because to see is to believe and what you see is nothing…_

_But another night with no light, another soundless moment created under a tense silence; Crying as everything crashes down around me, reflections of what I am destroy all those things I wanted to hear so… badly… basket case, head messed up from all these lies; basket case, searching for the words that'll come out right; basket case, because to see is to believe and what I see is everything…_

_What I see is you… maybe him… and another tonight…"_

The tears stopped when she sang the last word; she felt like everything was okay again, she felt better since she sang. Alyss smiled slightly as she stood up and started to unlock the door, "Hey 2D, is it alright if-"

The door opened and Alyss stopped talking. Russel and 2D were staring at her as though she had just done something wrong… maybe amazing? Alyss started to slowly close the door, "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"We heard it," Russel said.

Alyss sighed, "Oh… um… sorry."

"Why 're you apologizin'?"

Mismatched eyes averted from the door to the duo who seemed to be recovering slightly from the song. 2D walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders and gave his trademark toothy grin.

"The song wasn't bad… it just needed instrumentals with it and maybe it would sound good," Russel told Alyss in a reassuring tone.

Alyss blinked, "You guys… didn't mind me singing?"

"No… why would we?"

For a moment she didn't say anything but she smiled, "My mom used to always yell at me for singing… she always said I was horrible at it."

"Your mom?"

Alyss nodded and looked down at the jeans that were too big for her and the long sleeve shirt that was also very loose around her small frame. She hadn't talked about her mom in a long time so this was a new sensation she felt; it was comforting.

"Yea… my mom…"

"Where is she now? Does she know you're here?" Russel began to question.

The teen's mismatched eyes turned dark and she seemed to freeze up for a moment before replying, "She's dead… been dead for ten years now."

Russel and 2D both looked like they had made the biggest mistake and actually expected the young teen in front of them to start crying; yet her eyes remained dark and emotionless. It was as if she had turned off her emotions for this part of the tale.

"Actually… now that I think about it… maybe that's how I ended up in the Belphagor Sanatorium in the first place."

There was a small shattering sound; most likely a glass full of alcohol hitting the floor, coming from around the corner and Murdoc came into view with the pure intent of confronting Alyss. He stared back with his own mismatched eyes and his eyes narrowed.

"Wot did ya say?"

Alyss stared back with nothing in her eyes but darkness, "I wound up in a Sanatorium because of mom… and were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Maybe I was 'n maybe I wasn'. Belphagor Sanatorium… that's a hard place to get out of isn' it?"

"Yes it is. But I've spent such a long time in there that the staff believed I was prepared to go back to Essex to live the rest of my life. Though I kinda freaked out when you called me wrong because well to be honest no one really ever just talked to me y'know?" Alyss lied.

Murdoc didn't like that darkness that glazed over Alyss' eyes and he sighed; something like this required liquor, the best whiskey, a couch and a comfortable chair. The Satanist grabbed Alyss' arm and started to drag her toward his Winnebago.

"M-Murdoc! Where are we going?"

"To 'he Winnebago, yew and I are gonna talk."

Alyss' face remained unchanging and the previous darkness in her eyes faded as slight worry passed through her ocean blue and blood red eyes. She closed her eyes as he kept leading her and felt the weight on her shoulders increase. This was going to be a _lovely_ conversation to get into… yet Alyss didn't know whether or not she'd be able to keep her dark secret a secret if Murdoc was the one who was going to talk to her. After all… he could be her father and he had a right to know everything… though on the other hand-

"We're here," was all Murdoc said before the duo walked into the old Winnebago where unspoken words would finally be heard.

* * *

And there's another chapter of Unexpected. Sorry this chapter is so late, I was pretty busy for the most part and working on the song that Alyss sings was hard enough. Yes I wrote the song Alyss sings and I know that it's probably not the best thing in the world but it'll do. As usual I want to hear what you've got to say about this chapter, everything is appreciated and thank you for reading as always.


	6. Chapter Five: LCTH Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Last Connection to Her Part Two**

It was that familiar scent of cigarette smoke that made Alyss' worry dissolve into the atmosphere that engulfed the Winnebago as though it was a curtain concealing the main attraction at some sort of carnival; yet she remained cold to the temporary interrogation room. Emotionless were her mismatched eyes as she scanned the horrid scene; a leather couch sat against the dull colored wall with pictures of different people that Alyss knew she had never met, across from that couch was a slightly large bed that was littered with wrappers. She felt something that resembled a disgusted shiver ripple through her fragile body as she felt Murdoc literally drag her toward the couch. She studied the floor and noticed that it was carpet… so much like the one back at the Sanatorium. Alyss kept her emotions locked as she sat down on the leather couch casually and felt herself ease back against it. Surprisingly, it was actually comfortable.

Murdoc let his grip on Alyss' arm go and saw that even though he wasn't even being as forceful as he usually was, he saw the red marks that his fingers had created. He glanced at her and saw that her gaze was set on the carpet and her charcoal bangs covered her expression. He frowned slightly as he walked over to the bed and sat across from the silent teen. The Satanist hated teens, well except for Noodle but that was because the Japanese teen was in the band, Alyss was not; he tried to gather as much patience as he could muster only to realize that it wasn't much. Murdoc took in a breath as though about to rapidly ask her the questions that would demand answers but he was stopped.

Alyss held up a hand as though signaling a halt. Her red eye was visible through her bangs and she whispered, "Let me ask you one question before you ask me about everything…"

The bass slayer crossed his arms and just gave the teen a look that seemed to tell her to keep going and not to stop in the middle of a sentence for his approval.

"Do… you wear an inverted cross?"

Murdoc gave Alyss a strange glance as he took off his inverted cross necklace and handed it to the girl.

"'Course I do. Wot's it to ya?"

Alyss let her slender fingers run over the golden inverted cross and felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck. She kept letting her fingers run over it and she seemed to be calmer than usual, Murdoc took this as a good sign if she relaxed even more against the leather couch and stared at him straight at his eyes. It was the kind of look that Noodle used to give when she first arrived in the FedEx crate; it was the stare that could pierce into your soul and leave you trying to reach for words to avert the gaze. But Murdoc didn't need to say anything to Alyss; she had averted her glance back to the carpet and sighed.

"It's the same carpet."

"Wot?"

Her fingers kept tracing the necklace that she placed on her lap and she looked up at Murdoc then back at the carpet, "it's the same carpet from the Sanatorium."

Murdoc just watched her newfound habit of fidgeting with the necklace and he cleared his throat. Alyss quickly stopped fidgeting and folded her hands and leaned forward.

"How long 'ave ya been in the asylum?"

"… Ten years."

He raised an eyebrow and frowned, "yew sure don' look like some girly that's insane."

Alyss glanced at Murdoc and smiled, "To be honest I am. Just… not in the way you'd expect. Then again with eyes that are so different most people will label you insane."

"So you're crazy?"

The teen gave a slight nod, "I suppose you can say that… what are you getting at?"

Murdoc leaned in and whispered, "If you're insane… why are yew outta there? Obviously if yew were released then you're not nuts… yet… yew claim yew are. Which is it?"

Alyss frowned and her fingers began to fidget with the necklace, "I am insane. Why else would I be placed in such a horrid place? Then again I'm not exactly the right person to talk to about why-"

"Git to the point."

"I was placed in there because someone declared that I..."

"That yew?"

The teen fell silent and the darkest of images flew past her vision. Her eyes gained that darkness again and she glared straight at Murdoc's own mismatched eyes and that's when he knew something bad must've happened.

"Listen girly, tell me nicely 'n I'll let ya stay."

Alyss stood up so quickly that the inverted cross dropped from her lap, escaped her grasp and fell onto the ash covered carpet. Her body was trembling and her appearance seemed to mimic the one that most insane people are given; those who are placed in straight-jackets and are placed in soft bouncy rooms to prevent bodily harm. Alyss growled angrily, "I rather leave then tell ya anything!"

Murdoc stood up, "Yew sure ya wanna go 'n git me angry?"

"I ain't afraid of you. You are intimidating I'll give you that but you're just like mom; all talk but no action. You're a deceiver and the kind of person who only cares about himself and could give a damn about anyone else," Alyss glare narrowed until it seemed like she still had a hold onto his soul and was about to destroy it, "You're so selfish."

If there was one thing Murdoc Niccals never stood for was being judged, and what she was saying about him… was pretty much true. This ticked him off; she hadn't known him for more than a day and she had his personality down as though she was one of the women he had ditched. He looked at her and noticed that the teen in front of her was another woman. Murdoc almost felt his heart stop when he saw that familiar face that Alyss had. It wasn't his own face that stared at him with such savage rage but rather it was one of the very few women he would remember. Murdoc glared at Alyss, how dare she remind him of that part of the past that he wished never happened.

Alyss saw Murdoc take a step toward her and she instantly stared at him with very wide eyes. He was going to slap her but the fear that consumed her in a matter of seconds left him frozen. He took a deep breath, walked back over to the bed and sat down.

The teen stared at him, fear soon turning into sorrow and she leaned against the wall she was standing in front of. Slowly she slid down to the carpet and gently picked up the inverted cross and hugged it.

"… …"

Murdoc could sense that whatever he had done had calmed her, but she looked more like a little child than anything. What the Satanist didn't understand was why in the eighteen years that he had last seen that woman, she would appear to him. He watched as Alyss stood up and tossed the inverted cross at him.

"Gomenasai… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to yell," Alyss spoke softly, almost as if she was guilty of doing something wrong. She bowed and resumed her seat on the black leather couch. She didn't dare glance at the man that whose gaze was fixed on her. She felt her previous sorrow die away almost as fast as it came and she rubbed her left eye, the red eye.

"I lied. I wasn't released from the Belphagor Sanatorium, I escaped."

This caused Murdoc to snap out of his fixed stare and blink a few times before he stood up, "WOT!"

"I escaped from that horrid place hoping I would find a better place… yet… I guess I found something I didn't want."

"Yew escaped 'n yew expect to stay 'ere?"

Alyss shook her head in a melancholy manner, "no. I never expected to be taken in. Quite honestly… I never want to be taken into a home again."

This made Murdoc pause for a moment before he placed a hand on his hip and questioned, "Why's that?"

"… I can't tell you… if I do… something bad will happen."

"Yew will tell me or I'll-"

"Everyone who adopts me or takes me into their family winds up being murdered! There I said it!"

The once calm atmosphere was shattered as sheer panic replaced every emotion and thought that ran through Murdoc's mind. He moved away from Alyss and just gave her a dirty glare.

"Murdered? Care to explain?"

"I refuse to tell you that. I already told you about the people who keep me being murdered; please don't let me tell you anything else."

"That's not good enough Alyss!"

Alyss covered her face with one of her hands and she shook her head, "Wot do yew mean it isn't enough! That's a warning to just kick me out right now."

Murdoc stopped, noticing how the dialect she usually spoke in changed. He knew that accent, it was close to a Cockney accent but it was a mix with an American accent. Murdoc shook his head, lost in his own thoughts.

"You're just like her…"

Alyss blinked and looked at Murdoc with a pair of eyes that were glazed over with curiosity and tears. She tilted her head and in the dim light that was in the Winnebago Murdoc could see that innocent face. He turned around and shook his head again, "That woman… your mom… yew 're just like 'er."

Alyss looked down, "You knew my mom? What was she like?"

"Yew… don' know wot your own mom was like?"

"No… last time I saw her was when she framed me for her murder… ten years ago," Alyss admitted. Murdoc heard those words and he turned to her and was about to ask what she meant by being framed but that's when he saw something that disturbed him.

Alyss kept rubbing her left eye and on her hand was a red liquid, blood. Murdoc's eyes widened, seeing her bleed yet he saw crystal clear tears falling from her right eye and soon he regained his usual calmness.

"Yew 're bleeding from-"

"I k-know."

Murdoc sighed as he grabbed a box of tissues from the end of the bed and tossed it at her, "Here, yew look like yew need 'em."

"Thank you," Alyss said quietly as she began wiping her bloody tears with the tissues.

The Satanist watched Alyss as she soon stopped crying and gave her full attention to Murdoc. He noticed the hope that lingered in her eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wot 're yew expectin' to hear?"

"What I want to hear and what is the truth behind it are two different things. Besides, if I told you what I wanted to hear you probably would mislead me with your explanation."

Murdoc smirked, she was clever. He sighed, "Awright… your mom was… troubled. She was always complainin' 'bout problems and she had a temper. That's all I know."

Alyss' hope seemed to crack slightly and she sighed, "Thanks."

"Wot did yew wanna hear?"

"That mom was actually nice and she never abused anyone before me."

Murdoc looked at Alyss who was now rubbing the back of her neck, "Abused?"

"Yea mom hated me with every fiber of her being and would always find ways to hurt me. But… I remember that ten years ago she was depressed… and she killed herself and gave the knife to me," Alyss began to tell as her eyes darkened and she started trembling.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_Mommy, where are you? There are people in a uniform looking for you," a seven year old Alyss yelled into the darkness that used to be her home. Her young voice echoed off the snow white walls and her small feet slammed against the hardwood floor as she ran to find her mom. "Mommy, please come out! Mommy!"_

_Alyss was panicking; she knew the people who were waiting at the entrance were the people that once took her away. Placed her in all those homes with those nice people who had all been hideously murdered; Alyss was just seven when she was taught to be wary of people like them. And now the small child stumbled through the darkness trying to find the one person she believed could look past their deceiving motives and save her from witnessing more bloodshed._

"_Mommy where are you?" _

_She saw a light that illuminated the darkness, revealing the white and black tiles of the kitchen that always made her think of a chess board. Alyss smiled and slowed down to a walk, "mommy, are you in here? Mommy there are people here looking for you, something about being evaluated or some…"_

_Every thought that ever crossed her mind, all those words that fell from her lips, everything that she was feeling all died at the glimpse of the fateful sight. Alyss hadn't even seen the thick red blood tainting the floor until her small bare foot stepped in the puddle and she tripped over the weak body of her mother. The small child's baggy jeans started to soak the red liquid like a sponge and her black shirt began to feel heavy in the front as she got up and saw that blood was on it. Alyss did the first thing every child does when scared, she screamed._

"_MOMMY PLEASE LIVE! I-I-I need a really large bandage for that… mommy…"_

_The woman wasn't dead, yet, and her usual tan face was now pale from blood loss and Alyss saw death as a very high possibility for her mother. Alyss saw the angelic blue eyes that could stare into anyone's soul, but the voice that belonged to the woman with the angelic looks could've belonged to the Devil's wife._

"_You insignificant little girl, now look what you did."_

"_I-I-I didn't do anything m-mommy! I-I was-"_

"_Stirring up trouble just like you always do," the woman said cruelly. The woman's blond bangs were tainted red when she carefully moved the bangs away from her face. "You're such a worthless child, I hope you know that."_

_Alyss' eyes widened, "Mommy… the people… they're gonna take me away! Don't make them! You have to live!"_

"_I don't have to do anything anymore. Besides you're old enough to tell them you want to stay here."_

"_I can't do that when there isn't a mommy or a daddy here! M-Mommy… I don't want you to die!" Alyss shrieked angrily, "Mommy you have to live! Because if you die then I can't stay here…"_

_The mother just gave Alyss an emotionless stare before taking Alyss' left hand and began to calmly rub it. Alyss was tense as her mother drew her in close as though to drag her down to the floor to hug her, but at the last minute her mother smiled demonically as she pushed the bloody knife into the child's hand._

"_A-Alyss… how… how could you?" her mother gasped out before her eyes glazed over and her boney chest no longer moved. Alyss got down on her knees and moved her mother's shirt to see where she was stabbed and her eyes widened._

_There were shadows against the bright light of the kitchen and Alyss could see the shock in the eyes of the spectators. They were the people who helped run the foster care system, the people who had placed her in the families that wound up murdered… they were the people who truly believed she had just murdered her own mother. _

_Her mother had just put the blame of her suicide onto Alyss._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Murdoc just stared at Alyss who had stopped trembling and her eyes almost seemed black from retelling the experience.

"My mom never loved me, at the time we lived in America and when she committed suicide I was shipped back to England and placed in the first asylum that would allow me in. Once everyone convicted me of that false crime they went on to charging me with the murder of all those families that were killed. Though there was no evidence of me being involved they still found me guilty of it… and they said I would stay in the Belphagor Sanatorium for the rest of my life for mental rehabilitation."

The Satanist couldn't find the words to say to Alyss mainly because this seemed like her problem that she hadn't addressed but also because she was abused and had no one to depend on in the time this had happened. He almost remembered his own childhood with his father Sebastian Jacob Niccals; it was a harsh childhood that mostly consisted of surviving his drunken beatings and being able to avoid conflict.

"Yew can stay."

The teen didn't seem surprised, actually she didn't seem like she was paying much attention to anything. Murdoc got up and moved a hand up and down in front of her face but there was still no reaction; he noticed that her mismatched eyes were distant, that she wasn't even conscious.

"What the…"

A chill suddenly passed through Murdoc Niccals as he moved Alyss so she was lying on the couch; it was a sensation he had felt when the Gorillaz were making their first album. This feeling was similar to the one that he felt when they were on the scene for Clint Eastwood. Murdoc's eyes widened, that was impossible; this feeling only happened when Del was around… but Del was taken from Russel as far as he could remember… that was at least a year ago.

But his assumption became a reality when he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Mudz, where the hell am I?"

It was Del… Del was back. Murdoc yelled as he ran out of the Winnebago; Russel and 2D were _not_ going to believe this.

* * *

Finally, this chapter of Unexpected is complete. I don't have much to say about this chapter except it took forever to write because I was at a huge debate about how this chapter was going to play out. Just in case you guys are wondering about the timeline, this is before the El Manana video is filmed which means its set around Phase Two. So what did you think? I would love to hear what you think of this chapter and please do review, it's appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter Six: Falling Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept; that belongs to the creators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Falling Down**

_In the end though, it doesn't seem to matter where the secrets end up as time progresses but where it began; where do these secrets origin from? Why do these horrid secrets lie with something so fragile that one mention of it will cause that person to break down? Maybe they're not the right questions to ask but instead this question will do: Why does this person cling onto the secrets as though it's her life line?_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The rusted door of the Winnebago closed with a sudden slam, it was as though the cool chill that filled the tense air had made all those questions disappear and rather replaced it with a numb sensation. Even though Alyss was lying down on the world's most uncomfortable leather couch, the young teen couldn't feel the discomfort that ran through her body. Her body longed for warmth; it yearned for something to cling onto as she trembled. She could only remember trembling for a while until she finally opened one of her eyes and saw the ghost rapper sitting at the end of the couch as though it was his judgment day.

Alyss kept trembling just to remind herself that she wasn't dead even though she felt like she was one of the zombies that lingered outside of Kong Studios. Her skin was paler than usual and her forehead was drenched with sweat; the numbness spread from her head that was limply propped up against the arm of the leather couch to her legs that were as straight as a line. Her blood red eye could only see a few blurs here and there; at one time she could hear Del speaking as though he was talking to an old friend, she could hear the voice of the azure haired singer, 2D, lingering by her side, saying something about a fever…

Somewhere… somewhere in the distant part of her mind… she could hear Murdoc's voice rising in anger over a phone. Fear gripped her and she felt a dull pain through the sea of numbness; she was falling back into unconsciousness as her red eye simply closed off everything.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_It was something she couldn't have remembered at a better time; she was in a small bed, one that was made for a young child of about two or three. The air that lingered in that apartment complex was dense with smoke and the scent of whiskey made the little girl cough into her blankets. Alyss was hiding in the sea of blankets to protect herself from the abuse that would eventually find the child and grasp her by the back of the neck and drag her to her torture. She knew what that meant when her bedroom door opened._

_She was told a thousand times to never go out of her room unless told to; Alyss didn't listen this time. She was a child whose curiosity would've been the death of her if she wasn't careful. Of course Alyss was always careful, so careful that she was never caught when she snuck out of her room to get some snacks. It was another one of those nights where her mother refused to make dinner and the child was now starving to the point where her ribs could be seen through her nightgown, her stomach growling with an appetite that no one at that age would be gifted to have. _

_Alyss coughed once more into her baby blue blankets and tossed them aside; her bare feet touching the hardwood floor of her new home, the one that her mother had gotten in America only a few months ago. She felt the shiver travel from her feet up her back to that terrible burning that gripped the back of her neck. Alyss rubbed the spot that hurt so much gently and silently made her way to the door. _

_The small hands grasped the door knob but instead of opening the door, she stopped. She froze in her place as she heard her mother talking to someone. Alyss closed her eyes and felt a whimper forming in her throat. _

"_Mommy's talking to the voices again," she thought to herself. Even though she was a very young child, she knew that her mother heard voices; these voices would be the cause of all her suffering and torture in the years to come. _

"_Don't you dare tell me I'm stuck with this ignorant child, you are her father, now be a good one and come here!"_

_Alyss heard the low growl of a voice over a phone and she sighed quietly; for once it was a voice that would save her from losing all hope. It was the voice of someone that could save her. But as the words from the phone escaped from the electrical device into her ear that was now pressed against the door, Alyss felt that little hope being torn to shreds._

"'_m not her father 'n I ain't goin' over 'here to give me life up!"_

_Tears started to form in her mismatched eyes as they seemed to widen as the words hit her mother hard. She could hear the pain in her mother's voice as she tried to be as reasonable as a crazy person could be; the tears that were falling from her mother's eyes could even be heard. Alyss wasn't sure how long the conversation lasted because the next thing she knew the door was ripped wide open and Alyss was met with more blows to her fragile self. _

_Alyss remembered one thing from that night… when she woke up the next day, her mother was clinging onto her still crying like she had when Alyss' father had declined to fulfill his role in that broken family._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Reactions varied from person to person over the reappearance of Del the rapper ghost; Russel's was probably the most drastic. The poor fellow almost passed out at the sight of his best friend sitting on the couch with a guilty look on his face. Noodle looked shocked but she smiled and greeted him with care as though he had only been gone for a short period of time rather than the long length that he really had been gone. Murdoc and 2D's response to the whole scenario seemed to mimic each other; they just stood there watching Del. They were surprised there was no denying that, but Murdoc, unlike 2D, knew that the ghost had to be sitting there on that leather couch with his supposedly unconscious "daughter" for a reason.

"Del… I thought… I thought Death came after you," Russel said in pure shock. The large man looked like he would cry if Del suddenly vanished again.

"He did man," Del began, "But this girl came out of nowhere and saved me… or doomed me… I haven't figured which it is."

"Yew sure haven' changed much Del."

The ghost rapper looked at 2D as though he was nuts and it wasn't until Murdoc whacked the azure singer in the back of the head that the point was made clear.

"Faceache! He won't ever change. He's dead… or do yew not remember?"

2D blankly glanced at Del and realized his error and quickly tried to apologize. Del held up a cigarette and handed it to the lanky man.

"Don't worry 'bout it D. Honest mistake."

"What brings you here?" Noodle asked as she sat on the arm of the leather couch. The young Japanese girl had been quick to form a friendship with Del, well besides Russel, but then again Russel wasn't always conscious to talk to the ghost so it was up to Noodle to do that.

The spirit looked at everyone in the room, but more importantly his scan around the Winnebago ended with him staring at Murdoc. The bass slayer felt himself shrink despite having the biggest ego out of the four conscious people there. Somehow the ringleader of Gorillaz knew that this was going to revolve around him and Alyss.

"I came here to ask a favor."

"A… favor? What kind of favor Del-san?"

Del took out another cigarette and lit it, taking in a deep breath of the smoke that only he could inhale. He sighed and replied, "A favor to save someone's life."

Noodle tilted her head and she looked at Russel who seemed really shocked.

"You mean… save Alyss?"

Del shrugged, "You can look at it that way… but that's not the only way to look at the situation. Listen, you guys need to get this girl evidence that she didn't commit those murders."

"Why would we do that?" Murdoc questioned with a microscopic sized hint of cruelty, "What has this girl done fer us?"

"Would you just listen before I hit you upside the head?"

Murdoc grumbled and fell into the silence that entrapped all the members. Del floated up from the leather couch only to remember that his connection was through the unconscious Alyss; a frown crossed his face as he looked at Murdoc, "Do you know what death row is? Because if you don't then you better learn it fast. Alyss escaped from the Belphagor Sanatorium, which means she could be sent to death row for the murders of all those people instead of staying in the asylum for the rest of her life."

"Yew mean she just walked ou' of 'he door? She can get in trouble fer that?"

Del nodded to Murdoc, "Yes… only… she didn't really walk out. She ran out after a nurse overreacted and sliced her hand open with a knife that Alyss was carrying with her. Alyss was so scared she ran out and eventually made it here… although even I'm unsure if it was a coincidence or a pure accident."

Noodle glanced at Alyss then at Del, "So… she's at risk of being killed?"

"That's right. That's why you need to find evidence that she didn't commit these crimes!"

Murdoc crossed his arms and gave Del a long look that was filled with questions but he only asked the one that was bugging him, "And wot if we don't?"

The ghost rapper returned Murdoc's mismatched eyes with a stare that even Death wouldn't use to terrorize his victims; it was cold… it was the look of someone who was about to be abandoned.

"If you don't then an innocent victim dies. Do you really want that to happen?"

"She ain't my problem. Who cares?"

Murdoc snatched the fag 2D was smoking and took a drag out of it before letting it fall onto the carpet and stepped on it with his Cuban heels. The Satanist glared about the room then at Alyss before heading toward the rusted door. It wasn't until his hand was on the door knob that a loud thud was heard right next to Murdoc's head. It was Del that was floating next to him, and unfortunately he did not look impressed.

"Mudz, you're horrid," 2D said out of the silence that consumed the other three band members. The azure haired singer looked at Murdoc with his black void eyes and whispered again, "You're horrid."

"Why's that faceache?"

"She… She c-can be you d-daughter 'n yew would let 'er die?"

Murdoc turned around and gave a vicious glare, "Don't yew dare tell me who she is! She's not mine!"

It was strange how tense the atmosphere got when he shouted that into the silence; 2D felt scared because he knew eventually this remark of his would lead to him getting hit. Noodle and Russel remained quiet as they watched the scene unfold. Del slammed Murdoc against the wall and 2D jumped half a mile into the air before hiding behind Russel. Any normal person could've missed what had almost occurred if they were not paying attention.

2D had mumbled something which caused Murdoc to lunge at the singer, thus leading Del to push the bass slayer into the thin wall of the Winnebago.

"Not your child? Is that what you told her mother over the phone all those years ago?"

The question was cruel enough on its own, but it was how it was said, what it sounded like when it came from the ghost rapper. Russel's eyes widened as he looked from his best friend to the ringleader of the Gorillaz; Noodle's green eyes were filled with horror and disgust at hearing that, it was as if she wasn't willing to believe that hideous question. 2D's reaction was to drum his fingers together and take a seat on the leather couch that Alyss was currently on.

Murdoc remembered the voice that his ex-girlfriend had used on the phone, it was of desperation, and it was almost as if she had no other option. He could recall the anger that rose in her voice and not once did he want a part in the bastard child they had created together on that one night stand. The relationship never meant a thing to him never had and most likely never would… but when he heard he had a child that night over the phone he almost felt his life disappear. He had told her "no" for a reason and now he wasn't allowed to answer the situation at hand.

"… T-That's none of your business!"

"Stop denying it Mudz, you ain't foolin' anyone! Look at her and give me one good reason why you shouldn't help her."

His mismatched eyes refused to look at the teen who laid limply on the couch, there was something in his heart that didn't want to see her at that moment but soon Del forced him to look. What he saw wasn't good; Alyss was taking in short breaths, her forehead drenched with sweat as though she was caught in a cruel and twisted nightmare. He hated to admit he was wrong about the way he had avoided responsibility for Alyss but at the same time he was glad he did. There was no denying it though; Alyss was there for a reason.

Murdoc felt Del release his grip on the bass slayer's shoulder and saw that Del was floating back over to Alyss. He glanced at Murdoc for one last time and muttered these words:

"You don't know it, maybe you never will… but you caused this girl so much and the least you could do is save her life. Save her from falling for once rather than being one of the causes behind it."

"Del-"

Russel, along with the others saw Del disappear back into Alyss' limp body. For a while no one spoke, only glared at Murdoc; after all they were given the news that this _was_ his child and not only that but he refused to take care of her maybe when Alyss really needed him. Cruelty was going to hit Murdoc hard and the Satanist knew that; though that fact seemed to dissipate when Alyss whispered something faint.

2D listened closely and Murdoc tapped his foot.

"Wot did she say?"

"She… S-She whispered "why"…"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Alright so there's chapter six of Unexpected. So I got around to updating it finally and let me tell you, it is not easy to smash your way through writer's block with school going on. Though as usual I'd be happy to hear from you guys, after all with your comments you've helped me come quite a ways and I would love to see if you guys like it or if there's something I need to improve on. So please, leave your comments and please give me advice if needed; I would appreciate it greatly if you would.


	8. Chapter Seven: Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gorillaz characters nor the concept, that belongs to the rightful owners Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. I do however own my OC Alyss.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Whispers**

There was never a moment in Murdoc's life where he actually wanted to talk to people; he remembered back when he was just a nobody no one would talk to him but as soon as he became famous no one could learn fast enough to shut up. But in the silence of the Winnebago Murdoc almost missed the conventional conversations that would occur every time he stumbled upon someone drunk and wanting to hook up. As his mismatched eyes looked away from the door that was knocked off he glanced at Alyss.

She looked so frail but what did it matter to him? After all as far as he was concern, she was a nobody. Alyss Niccals... for some reason that name had the same strange ring to it that his own name had; it was mysterious... almost as if her name was calling out to a small fragment of his distant memory, one that he made sure he kept hidden from the others' view...

Murdoc growled under his breath and glanced at the rusted door that now lay in the garage of Kong Studios; on Russel's way out he slammed the door shut only to have it fall. Noodle quickly followed after him to calm the drummer down, but 2D... the usual blank vacancy in his face was gone and replaced by something that looked like disgust. The trio had left him alone. That was an hour ago... he was still alone. Wait there was a correction to be made in that statement: He wasn't alone, he still had Alyss.

Even as he took a seat across from her on his bed and studied her charcoal hair that was covered in sweat and glanced at the paleness of her skin he couldn't even tell if she really was related to him. Murdoc sighed with frustration and lit a cigarette, not caring if Alyss would choke on the sudden transition of clean air to smoke.

"'his is your bloody fault luv. Yew just had 'o appear 'n make everythin' go wrong didn't yew?" he grumbled at Alyss.

There was no answer, and the bass slayer knew there wouldn't be an answer for a long time. Murdoc threw his cigarette out one of the Winnebago's windows and laid in his bed, glad that sleep seemed to come so easily to him now that the drama was over.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_In the darkness one could only imagine what lingered in it; as a child Murdoc already knew what was waiting for him. There were no sounds to let on the fact there was another presence in the small kitchen, even though the room had the odor of alcohol and cigarette smoke Murdoc didn't bother calling out. He knew what would've happened if he disturbed his father when he was drunk._

_Murdoc was only ten at the time when he had a realization that ultimately changed his life. It was one that most people have when they're in high school, one that most people take for granted and push aside because they know they have a home they can return to. Murdoc didn't know it at the time, maybe he did but never said anything; it seems like no one would really know for sure. He realized that he needed to escape this horrible place in Stoke-on-Trent, England. It was a cruel place to be raised; living around the harshness of his father's punches and kicks, to be taunted by Hannibal as he got prepared for school, the other place he loathed just as much as his home. His only desire at that moment was to get away from this place._

_The door was somewhere in the darkness though, he knew his house like the back of his hand. In the kitchen, beyond the small little table in the middle of the room, there was an old door that squeaked loudly anytime it was opened... what little Murdoc also knew was that there was a chance that he would wake up his father escaping. Of course Murdoc always believed he was lucky to make it to the tender age of ten... even if he wasn't as innocent as other ten year olds. _

_Murdoc's pale green hands grasped at the wall as though there was a railing waiting to lead him to the door. He felt the coldness of the outside world lingering in the walls and instantly shivered as he looked toward where he thought the door was. One chance; no use in fearing the "what ifs" forever. _

_He was doing so well. He was so close to freedom that his felt his heart pounding against his chest, threatening to burst out and leave a bloody mess on the tiles that could be peeled off the floor if someone bothered to sit there and actually attempt it. Murdoc Niccals was so close to feeling the cold world that he almost giggled in happiness at this massive achievement._

_All it took was one little stumble before he fell away from the wall and instead fell on top of a liquor bottle to hear the breeze of sweet freedom become a small fantasy that was destroyed right in front of him. The bottle he had tripped on shattered, liquid was quickly absorbed into his black sweatpants and he felt something sharp sticking from his ankle. He let out a howl of pain and held his ankle. _

_"YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_Murdoc screamed as he felt his father's fist crashing into the side of his face, pain instantly inflamming that section of his face. Murdoc's eyes widened as he knew that another hit would find its way onto his small frame... ..._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Murdoc woke up with a start and almost yelled in fear of his father's vicious blows; he blinked and saw a strange sight. He had to rub one of his eyes to see that Alyss was sitting up on the black leather couch, her forehead covered in sweat, her eyes wide in fear. It was almost like looking in a mirror; both mismatched eyes were wide with an unknown fear, both of them were shaking slightly from the cool air that found its way into the Winnebago... both of them were scared of something that lingered in their past.

The Satanist almost thought he was staring into his younger self's eyes, witnessing the fear he had felt on that particular night. Instead he found a young girl who was scared out of her mind by a reality that if she was caught she would be killed. Murdoc then realized what Del was trying to tell him all along.

_"If you don't do anything you're letting yourself down. You're gonna wind up watching a part of yourself be killed with her. You may not know her and she may not know you but you're connected somehow. You're both similar, and nothing will change that obvious fact."_

Murdoc understood that it was either this girl dies or she lives. He sighed when he realized what his conscious was telling him to do. He stretched his arms out and got up. Alyss' eyes watched him cautiously as he crossed the small distance between the bed and couch. She squealed slightly when he lifted her and placed her on his bed.

"W-What are you doing M-Murdoc?" her voice whispered. She was still afraid, her eyes told him that.

"Yew can sleep there fer 'he night."

Murdoc sat on the couch and folded his hands on his lap and watched her. Alyss didn't move an inch from the spot she was placed in. He was annoyed now.

"Wot 're yew starin' at?"

Alyss looked down and whispered, "Nothing... I just... thought I heard you whispering something when you were sleeping..."

Murdoc froze slightly, "Wot did I say?" he asked, curiosity grasping him.

The teen glanced up from her lap and seemed to be staring through him with a glassy glare that was accusing.

"You were whispering, I'm sorry. Don't hit me... I'm sorry, I won't try to leave ever again."

Murdoc felt his heart stop. He had said that? Yes... he was yelling that as his father hit him continuously after that incident... he had whispered it loud enough for Alyss to hear it? He leaned forward a little and shook his head, "Yew must be hearin' things. I didn't say anythin'."

Alyss frowned and laid down on Murdoc's bed, her back facing him. Her hands were clasped together and held against her small, shaking frame; Murdoc felt guilt for lying to her like that. He shook his head and said, "You're wanted... aren't yew?"

The teen looked tense as she curled up slightly, "Drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Do people think yew did those murders?"

"Stop it..."

Murdoc growled, "I have 'o know so I can 'elp yew!"

Alyss covered her ears and she shook her head against the covers, "I don't wanna talk about it Murdoc! Let it die!"

"WHY DON'T YEW BLOODY WANT TO TALK 'BOUT IT?"

The atmosphere became stiff with a sudden and quick anger that it made Murdoc forget about his own rage that had built from Alyss' avoidance. He looked at Alyss who was shaking beyond the point he thought she was having a seizure. Murdoc got up and walked over and reached to touch her shoulder, "luv?"

What met him wasn't a whimper or something apologizing, instead it was a punch to the face. He fell backwards, his eyes wide with both surprise and anger; yet the look he was given made his blood freeze in his veins.

Alyss' eyes were both blood red, and for a brief moment she didn't look like herself, didn't even resemble him as a child. She was gripping the blankets tightly and her eyes were watering.

"I didn't ask fer this," she started off, her American accent waivering slightly under the pressure of talking. "Yes... people think I did those horrible things, they believe that I'm capable of those cruel acts. Let's be honest, everyone is capable of crimes like shooting someone in the head, or slicing them to the point they're unrecognizable. Everyone is. What they're accusing me of is biased because they knew my mom was insane and they thought that woman's child would be insane just like her."

By this point she was crying, and Murdoc felt himself shrink. He hated when girls cried. This was a different guilt though that consumed him.

"... Why bother?"

Murdoc felt himself snap out of his guilt to hear that. He saw depression sinking into the teen, a sort of angst that made her aware that Murdoc probably could've cared less what happened to her. He saw her release the blankets and sniffle as she laid back down.

"Why bother with it? You don't care. No one has. So what makes me think you care?"

There was a small series of sniffles and hiccups before Alyss fell asleep finally. Murdoc stood up and felt the side of his face she punched. It felt painful but that wasn't what made him regain his sense; it was the fact that Alyss had done that to him. He knew she needed help. But he glared at her while she slept, how dare she punch him! Him, Murdoc Niccals, bass slayer of the world famous band Gorillaz! His pride soon shut down and he shrugged as he fell onto the leather couch.

After being uncomfortable for a while and finally finding the blanket Alyss apparently had thrown off he stared at the sleeping teen. She was pretty young to deal with those kind of emotions... that kind of isolation. He frowned but he just closed his eyes, letting his mind drift away from all the horrible things in the world and for once look for something good to look forward to...

Nothing came into mind. He shivered as he was cast into another childhood memory. That's all that seemed to occupy his dreams lately; always had been... most likely always would be.

* * *

And there's Chapter Seven of Unexpected. Yes I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world but after rewriting the same chapter for weeks now I realized I haven't updated in a long time so why not give you guys a Christmas present (or a "happy holidays" present to those who don't celebrate Christmas). Please tell me what you guys think; I know I've gotten pretty rusty at this.


End file.
